


Sleeping Habits

by theevilmuffin (hammerfistninja)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammerfistninja/pseuds/theevilmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura discovers that Sasuke has less than appealing sleeping habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Habits

It’s very late when Sasuke and Naruto get back from their mission. They enter the house Team 7 shares and Sasuke is greeted in the entryway by Sakura. She checks him over before hugging him. When she kisses him, he grunts, “I’m fine, just tired. Bed.”

He walks away, stripping his equipment off as he goes. Sakura rolls her eyes and turns to Naruto. “Any injuries?”

Naruto shakes his head. He looks tired. “No, but I couldn’t sleep last night. I had to share a bed with Sasuke.”

"So?"

"So? He’s a fucking blanket hog. Not to mention, he drools and grinds his teeth!"

"He does?" This is news to Sakura.

"How could you not know? You’re the one who sleeps with him every night!" Naruto walks off in a huff.

"Huh," Sakura says. She sleeps fine next to Sasuke. She shrugs and walks off to join Sasuke in bed.

He’s already asleep and the blankets are tangled around him like a cocoon, with his head sticking out one end and his feet sticking out the other. He’s drooling on his pillow. “Huh,” she says again, and wonders how she didn’t notice this before.

His hair is sticking up at all the wrong angles and he snorts and wraps the blankets tighter around himself. Sakura gets into bed with him, grabs a corner of the blanket, and yanks on it.

Part of the blanket comes loose, but not enough for Sakura to sleep under. Before she can yank more away, he yanks back, and the blanket is ripped from her hands.

Sasuke grumbles, snorts into his pillow, and curls his toes before settling down once more.

He looks adorable - really, he does, there’s even a childish pout on his sleeping face - but Sakura is tired from staying up and waiting for him and she can’t believe she’s never noticed this before about her boyfriend. Sure, she was usually the first one to go to sleep, so that was probably why, but still. They’d been together for over a year and Naruto - _Naruto_ \- had to be the one to tell her about Sasuke’s sleeping habits.

She scowls, takes the edge of the blanket back in her hands, and pulls with all the might her chakra-enhanced strength can give her. The blanket unfurls in a gust of wind and Sasuke goes flying on to the floor.

He groans and pushes himself up to his feet. “What the fuck, Sakura?”

"You’re a blanket hog," she snaps. "I had no choice."

"Ugh, whatever," Sasuke grumbles. He’s too tired for this shit. He gets back into bed, presses a kiss to Sakura’s forehead, and then lays with his back to her. She spoons him and runs her feet up his calves playfully.

He smirks and both are quickly lulled into sleep by each others’ warmth.

Moments later, when they’re both asleep, Sakura rolls away from him and kicks the blankets off of her. She sprawls out and Sasuke rolls closer to the edge of the bed, taking all the blankets with him. He wraps the blankets tightly around himself and draws his legs up closer to his chest.

Sakura snores and Sasuke drools and they sleep peacefully.

Naruto pokes his head in to check on them. “Huh,” he says, and leaves them be.


End file.
